


the tale of loving each other

by torrexra



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, I promise its happy, alex may be moving, and thats a lot, can i help that though, cute relationship stuff thats actually probably cringey, i will be more devastated than i am now, if he actually does move to barcelona, im disappointed in arsenal, oh well i love alex too much, they should have won the europa league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrexra/pseuds/torrexra
Summary: its no secret that alexandre lacazette might be transferring to barcelona but how will his girlfriend take it?





	the tale of loving each other

alex had been with his girlfriend, amelia, for a little under two years and she was everything that made him. she was one of the first people he made friends with - besides his teammates - when he first came across the channel. in fact that's why they became such good lovers, because before anything they were friends. they belonged together from the moment they first laid eyes on each other. 

the problem with the end of a season, however, was the fact that rumours of transfers and contract extensions arose a lot more than they did during the season. alex had to deal with the media making assumptions about the clubs he might be going to and the clubs that want him. he has to deal with his agent getting offers from different teams for him to transfer to their club. 

it was especially tiring to hear he was wanted by one of the best teams in europe, because he oh so badly wanted to transfer but his loyalties lied in london. he didn't want to play under the roof of camp nou every home match, he wanted to play under the emirates because over the last two or so years he had made it home. even if he did want to play under the lights of camp nou he had a life starting develop in front of his eyes.

it would destroy him and his girlfriend if he had to fly over and live in spain, leaving amelia behind. they were each others homes and yet they were still unsure of whether they would follow each other to the edge of the world and back. 

in fact on one more than miserable day, alexandre turned to his girlfriend to ask her a question.

"what would you do if i transferred to barcelona?" he searched for any emotion showing on amelia's face and yet there was nothing. 

"mel? talk to me, dont just sit there..." alex dropped his eyes to look at where his hands were placed. "i need help, on whether i should go or not."

"in that case alex," amelia let out a sigh, "you shouldn't be asking for my help. you are a world class footballer, you have great friends and teammates, you have a good manager and all of them now a hell of a lot more about what would be best for you and your career than i do." 

"that's not what i mean... i want to know that if i take this transfer, if i move to barcelona, will you follow me or will that be it for us?"

amelia scanned alexandre's face before moving his face to look at her. "alex look at me, i love you and i want to be with you, your future may be barcelona but your my future and if that means moving to spain for you then so be it. i guess that what comes with loving a football player."

"really?" alex's face lit up, a smile starting to show on his face. 

"of course, alex, i mean i hope you aren't transferring because my dad definitely prefers you being at arsenal but my feelings for you aren't going away any time soon." she placed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips, whose smile grew.

"i love you so much, mel. je t'aime."

amelia smirked, "don't you mean 'te quiero?'"

"its nothing official yet, the clubs are still negotiating and stuff, so no, i mean 'je t'aime' and i will always mean that no matter where we are."

"by the way, my dad might cross you off the 'possible son-in-law' list if you move to barcelona." they both let out a laugh. "just a heads up." amelia winked which caused them both to laugh even more.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its a bit shitty
> 
> also if you wanna follow my wattpad (all my football imagines i post on here get compiled into one book on there) its multiladss


End file.
